


Heart Beat

by mmmdraco



Category: That Thing You Do! (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got Tina. He keeps reminding himself of that; like a steady beat thrumming in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessBakesCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/gifts).



As his fingers clutch the sticks one night, tight enough to keep his grip and the rhythm but still loose enough to let the drum head bounce the stick back up with ease, he catches sight of her. She's over next to Tina and the sight of the pair of them, a vision with blonde curls next to Jimmy's girl, makes him grin. 

They're talking, it seems, and he finds himself wishing for a quick break just to go over and try to overhear some of the conversation. He's known Faye long enough that he can be pretty sure that she's doing all she can to convince the world (and, right now, Tina in particular) that her Jimmy is the best man in it, even though Guy is beginning to wonder just how confused someone could be about love. Because love isn't having to tell anyone who might listen; it's showing them in such a way that they beg to know more.

One song ends at Guy's cymbal tap and Faye looks up, her lips curving as she surveys the scene, and begins to clap, her fingers stiff and straight. She's the only one in the crowd who bothered and her nose twitches as she shakes off the hint of embarassment and goes back to her conversation. In truth, it isn't like her. Of all of the people who've seen them play, and the number seems to grow every night, she's the one who can never move her focus anywhere else. But it isn't like she's only seeing Jimmy. She's seeing them: The One-ders. 

Guy taps the bass pedal and comes in quick with the snares to lead them into the next song. This one is dancier and he looks to Tina to see if this one might make her the fan he wishes she were. It doesn't seem to catch her attention, though. She pulls out her compact and powders her still-perfectly-powdered nose and looks to the door and then back to the stage before she seems to excuse herself from Faye and heads to the bar for another drink. He hates that he can't get her into this... Not like Faye. Faye whose hips are rolling and shaking in perfect time with the beat he's laying down; whose shoulders are punctuating Jimmy's best notes; whose fingers are waving along with the tremble of the sound of the guitar. 

Jimmy's an idiot. Guy knows that if Tina were into the music like Faye is, he'd only have to turn on the radio and she'd be putty in his hands. Only, that's not it, really. Faye has standards. And he's honestly kind of amazed that they meet them because he's seen her snub music that even he finds a little more catchy than the usual drivel.

To have a girl like that... To know that the girl you're into is so into you... Guy is jealous, he knows. An ass like Jimmy gets a girl like Faye. It isn't fair. He's not going to do anything about it, though. He's got Tina and she's... She's a bombshell. She's gorgeous. Faye is something more than all of that, though. Faye wears her heart on her sleeve and no one ever doubts the truth of her stated feelings. 

His grip tightens and he misses a single beat and Jimmy turns and glares at him mid-wail, but Guy gets the rhythm back. If Jimmy didn't have that voice, Guy probably wouldn't even be here doing what he loves, so he can overlook Jimmy right now.

Guy wishes that Faye was as easy to overlook. Instead, he keeps finding himself drawn to her. But he's got Tina. He keeps reminding himself of that; like a steady beat thrumming in his head. He's only wanting what he doesn't have, and if he can just get Tina interested in the music, then she'll be just like Faye, right? He glances toward the bar to find Tina again, but finds his eyes on Faye instead. She smiles at him and bobs her head to the beat and he wishes, hopes, that she'll realize that Jimmy isn't the right person for her. He doesn't think a thing of his own situation. 

There's a part of him, a self-preservation instinct for his relationship, that tells him not to question what's going on in his own life. Because if he questions it, it might end. And this life is a dream right now and he doesn't want to think about what might happen if he wakes up from it too soon.


End file.
